


An Eternity of Stargazing

by SittingInSolitude



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-Finale, Safe For Work, Stargazing, finale fix-it, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittingInSolitude/pseuds/SittingInSolitude
Summary: Set after the finale, we hear one last conversation between Dean and Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 8





	An Eternity of Stargazing

It was the brightest, clearest day Dean had ever seen. It might have been the only time that something wasn’t too good to be true.  
“Dean. I know you don’t really understand.” That gruff voice never failed to make his heart pound.  
“Well, I guess I just don’t. But, I really don’t need to.” Normally, Dean would be sipping a beer right about now, but it didn’t seem right to get off of Baby’s hood to get one.  
“You always say that, but you never failed to get yourself into trouble trying to find out.”  
“Somehow, it always ended up being important.”  
“I think you just already know. You’re hoping I’ll tell you the story.” Dean could tell that Cas was making fun of him now, but he didn’t care. He was just glad to see him again.  
“Well, what else? I assume you’re done fixing everything, but I thought I could only see memory versions of you.”  
“Jack may have made an exception. There will be plenty of time for story-telling later.” Cas’s hair was still impossibly trimmed. He kept making it sound like he’d been out with Jack for years, but Dean didn’t feel it, and he certainly couldn’t see it.  
“Well, Mr. Story-Telling-Later, what else do you want to do?”  
“I’d like to sit here with you. This is a surprisingly comfortable hood.” Cas was looking up at the sky like a kid, and Dean couldn’t help but smile as he noticed.  
“Man, Baby is comfy, isn’t she?” Dean laid back, staring up at the sky.  
“Dean, we still haven’t talked about it. I can tell that you’re avoiding the subject.” Cas tensed up. Dean almost sensed it more than he saw it.  
“Oh, you mean your moment when you got sucked up? What is there to talk about?” Dean had to struggle to keep his voice from betraying his anger.  
“Well, where we go, for one. But I’m more wondering about you. I’ve always thought you knew, but in that moment, I saw your eyes and I just had to make sure.” The angel seemed to be staring at the sky now to keep from looking at Dean.  
“You thought I didn’t know? How dumb do you think I am?”  
Just barely in his peripheral vision, Dean saw Cas’s shoulders fall a bit. Even without seeing his face, he knew that he’d said something wrong.  
“I know that you’ve said you see me as a brother, but I meant what I said.”  
“When did I say that?” Dean sat back up. “Whoever told you that was a freakin’ liar.”  
“Then what do you see me as?” Cas’s voice sounded the same as the last time Dean had seen him.  
Dean didn’t know how to respond. A friend? A husband? A guardian? There was only one thing that felt like it could explain his feelings.  
Dean pulled Cas close to him, grabbing his face like he’d always wanted to. Cas seemed surprised at first, but it became clear to him what was happening. They both closed their eyes and through fate? Intuition, maybe? Their lips found each other.  
It was then that Dean knew that this was all real. He really was in heaven, and everything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first time publishing anything, and I just wanted to put my little headcanon out there.
> 
> Sorry if the formatting's a little wonky, this was imported from a private collection.


End file.
